Harry Potter Drabbles
by EmilyTheOwl
Summary: Series of drabbles that I've written to do with any character that you want! Canon or not! Ranging from 200 words to 1000 :)
1. Chapter 1

Drabbles-Harry Potter

Authors Note: Hello dear readers (don't ask why I put that). This is a new story that is a series of drabbles about the characters of Harry Potter. I don't know how many I will do, but I do know the length of them will vary from 200 words to 1000! PM me with any pairing you want me to do! I do canon and non-canon and pairings that don't include romance or anything like that while some I write may have a lot of romance in! It doesn't bother me what I write! Without any further ado I present Chapter 1!

Rose and Hermione:

Hermione stared down at the baby girl in her arms. She couldn't believe it, that she, Hermione Granger-no- Weasley would end up a mother. She thought she was always destined for the office and getting everyone else out of trouble by doing all the work. She was defying everyone and getting rid of the bookworm status and replacing it with ''loving mother''. All her friends and family looked down on the mother and daughter duo and decided to leave them to it. Ginny, however remained behind. She was carrying James and was heavily pregnant with her second child. Hermione saw her and tiredly looked up at her.

''We will tell him you know, about his daughter, and we do hope he comes back to us. If only that accident hadn't happened.''

Hermione faintly smiled, looked down at her daughter and then back to Ginny. '' I know what I'm going to call her. Rose. His favourite name for a girl.'' Ginny smiled and then walked out of the room. ''If only Ron would wake up for his girls…''

Somewhere in the other side of the hospital, someone called Ron Weasley was waking up and going against what everyone was saying by being alive. He was going to see his wife and daughter, no matter what happened.

Authors Note: Just a quickie note, this IS a pretty sad one I admit but there will be some funny ones along the way! PLEASE! PM ME WITH IDEAS!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here is Chapter 2! Please review! I know there are people reading this! J

Lily and James

There were times when Lily wondered why it was a good thing she had married James Potter. He said things like ''Oh Merlin'' in front of her unknowing Muggle relatives, he was very kicky at night, refused to be quiet when all she wanted to do was read a good book and don't even get her started on the snoring.

But as she watched him play with her cousins toddler, she put her hand over her own belly and remembered all the things he had done over the years for her. ''that's why'' she thought to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Another one! As I said, I know you are reading this so please review!

Harry and Ginny and Hermione

Hermione suddenly slammed her enormous book shut, eyeing her best mate thoughtfully. ''Something the matter?'' Harry murmured, never taking his eyes off of his Potions essay.

''You and Ginny never returned to the Tower'' Hermione said with a knowing smirk. '' I take it snogging went well?''

''No actually, it didn't go well'' Harry answered casually. Hermione let out a disbelieving snort. ''Come one, you two were gone for hours. You can tell me the truth. I'll make sure Ron doesn't hurt you for it.''

Harry smiled to himself. ''You don't understand. It didn't go well, it went bloody fantastic''


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Still no reviews! *tuts* what am I going to do with you all? But thank you to the follows and favourites I got I like writing so I'm going to update this regardless. A bit of Remus and Tonks movie nights in this is a bit modern times..

Remus and Tonks

'' Don't pick him! Pick the other one! How can you place him over him! Why?!''

Remus awoke with a start. ''Tonks, is it finished yet?''

''Yes its nearly finished, I still cant believe that happened though.''

Remus breathed a sigh of relief.

''But there is a companion show after that we have to watch'' Tonks smiled sweetly at him.

Remus collapsed back onto the pillow and looked at his wife as she ranted at the television. He got up and started walking towards the kitchen. He heard Tonks following him. The she said ''you know, if you watch X factor with me, later I'll put on that nightdress you like so much'' with a sly smile.

'' I could get used to this'' he thought as Tonks dragged him back into the living room.

''X factor isn't so bad after all…''

Authors Note: I don't know why I wrote this one.. Its pretty pointless but tell me what you think! don't be shy! I don't bite!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: been ages I know. Shoot me. Anyway, these next few drabbles are going to be a series of one shots, dealing with Molly and at all her children's weddings, and the feelings she has. I had the idea given to me by a reviewer so I thank you! **

Wedding Specials-Molly and Bill

It was happening. Her first child would no longer belong to her. It was time for his new wife to take over. Molly thought back just a few months ago when Bill was injured by Greyback and Fleur stood her ground, and refused to be pushed away by a few scars on his facial features.

She stood watching her son get ready, having just checked on the bride. The tears ran freely down her face, but she ignored them. This was a moment not to be disturbed. Everyone respected this and stayed away from Molly. After Bill smoothed his hair down for the fiftieth time, Molly spoke up ''Leave it. I know Fleur likes it when its tousled''

At this Bill visibly relaxed. ''Thanks Mum. I'm just worried in case something happens today. I know it isn't the best time to have a wedding.

Molly firmly replies ''There is never a bad time to have a wedding, besides we all need something to cheer us up.''

Bill smiled at his mother, and walked out of the room. A few hours later, when the Death Eaters ransacked the wedding, she saw them protecting each other with all their hearts.

Two years later, when baby Victoire was born, Molly knew that Bill would protect her throughout her life, as she had done with him. Her job was done. Now it was his time to shine.

**A/N: I wouldn't normally do this, but today only I'm recommending a song to go with this chapter. It popped up into my head and its called 'Slipping Through My Fingers' By ABBA which I'm sure most of you know!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Another one! Still in the Wedding Specials! And I still didn't find that guest reviewer! Whoever you are please get in touch again! ****J**

**Wedding Specials- Molly and Charlie**

Molly knew it was hopeless trying to get Charlie to even CONSIDER getting a girlfriend or even consider getting married. She once asked if he ever got lonely without anyone. He had just laugh wryly, and replied ''I am never lonely with my dragons, and they will continue to be my biggest priority until I am old and withered''

Now Molly was no fool, and knew when it was best to not argue and simply nod along. This was one of those times. She never stopped hoping though. It unfortunately didn't happen for a long time. Until one day he introduced a girl called April.

They had been married for five years. Molly asked why it was never revealed. Charlie replied ''I didn't want the hassle'' Molly didn't mind. Her son was happy. So was she. At least after he gave her grandchildren.

**A/N: Hope you like it! **


End file.
